eikenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirika Misono
Biography Kirika Misono (御園 霧香) is a student at Zashono Academy and the unofficial leader of the Eiken club. She is actually in love with Densuke Mifune but accepts his affection towards Chiharu Shinonome. Nobody knows much about her but knows that she uses Densuke Mifune. It is shown that Kirika doesn't wear underwear unless she wears it with a bikini. Appearance Kirika is a tall woman with purple hair, black eyes, and huge breasts. She wears the Zashono Academy uniform, which has the green sweater and yellow vest, only differences being is that she sports a purple ribbon instead of a red one. She also wears gray/grey and red sneakers. Personality Kirika is the one that forced Densuke Mifune to join the Eiken club because, according to her, he had no skill and lacks notice ability, and has tormented him often since; she has often used her breasts to tease him through either smothering, using his head to hold them up, hitting him with them or just deliberately giving him a peek. She has also been known to use her butt to hit Densuke with great force as well. She has little to no inhibitions, she does not wear underwear unless as part of a bikini, and has no problem with Densuke seeing her (or other members of the club) naked, and has flashed Densuke before when she thought he wanted her to. She also has no problem with groping Chiharu Shinonome which she often does to tease Densuke. After Densuke joins the Eiken club, Kirika's main hobby becomes sexually teasing him through several different means. She does this either by putting him in awkward situations with Chiharu, allowing Yuriko Shinonome to play with him and many times sexually harrassing him herself. Some of the things Densuke dislikes the most are Kirika's habits of smothering him with her breasts, sitting on his face and joining him nude in the shower to (against his own will) wash him with her breasts. Kirika has been known to be able to tell what people are thinking or what their intentions are to the most minute detail. She is an expert at reading people. While her family background is unknown, she spends most of her time outside the club drifting from place to place around town, often getting invited in and given free food because of her outgoing personality. She also feeds stray cats, as she seems to identify with them being alone in the past. She is extremely easygoing and very slow to anger. Even in the most extreme situations, she is often very relaxed and doesn't take anything seriously, either because she figures things will solve themselves, or she immediately figures out a solution. However, her extreme protective of her friends will cause an incredible trigger of anger. If someone tries to disband the club and separate her friends, she will instantly become enraged beyond measure, to the point where she will smash doors and punch craters into walls out of frustration. When she is sick or suffering from allergies her personality completely changes. She gains inhibitions her normal self never has, such as feeling of embarrassment from her usual revealing attire, and enjoys girly and somewhat childish things, such as the children's cartoon character Nekomanman. While sick she also has lapses in memory, she forgets what she was doing before she became ill, and vice versa when she is well again she forgets almost everything from when she was sick. Kirika's other personality, often triggered by slight illness, is the complete opposite of her normal one. Her personality is very close to Chiharu's, except she is slightly more child-like, and is even more modest and gets even more embarrassed then Chiharu. However, alternate Kirika has some distinct traits that are different from Chiharu. Alternate Kirika never gets angry if Densuke accidentally peaks on her while getting dressed, she will often fight her increased modesty if it means helping Densuke, and she actively professes her love for Densuke despite being even shyer then Chiharu. Alternate Kirika is one of the few girls Densuke admitted he might actually fall in love with instead of Chiharu. In Chapter 147, a third personality emerges that seems to be both personalities combined. But, after giving one of her last confessions to Densuke, she returns to her normal flirty state. Although normal Kirika constantly flirts with Densuke, she will sometimes go to far more extremes to seduce him, to the point where Densuke couldn't tell if she was just flirting or was actually in love with him. In the final arc, Kirika kisses Densuke and admits she loves him, but is willing to help him get together with Chiharu so long as that's what he wants. Trivia *The name Kirika means "fog, mist" (霧) or "paulowina" (桐) (kiri) and "flower, blossom" (花), "incense, smell, fragrance" (香) or "summer" (夏) (ka). *Very little is known about Kiriko's personal life except for the club member profile that Kyoko Morooka created for her only has her name. *In the OAV, she is voiced by Masumi Asano in Japanese and Cindy Robinson in English. Gallery 12d.jpg 460136-kirika misono 5.jpg Bch 82.eiken v10 p025 1.jpg Eiken 2.jpg Eiken kirikamisono.jpg Eiken Club.jpg EikenBeach.jpg EikenGroup.jpg Fch 14.eiken v2 p068 b.jpg Kirik (1).gif Kirik (2).gif Kirik (3).gif Kirik (4).gif Kirik (5).gif Kirik (6).gif Kirik (7).gif Kirik (8).gif Kirik.gif Kirika 10.jpg Kirika 11.jpg Kirika 2.jpg Kirika 3.jpg Kirika 4.jpg Kirika 5.jpg Kirika 6.jpg Kirika 7.jpg Kirika 8.jpg Kirika 9.jpg kirika ass1.png Kirika Bikini.jpg kirika boobs2.gif Kirika Lin Swimsuit.png Kirika Morph 01.jpg Kirika.jpg Kirika1.gif KirikaProfile.gif Lch 57.eiken v7 p049.jpg Och 61.eiken v7 p087.jpg Pch 99.eiken v12 p017.jpg Uchapter 110.013.jpg vlcsnap-2017-02-04-12h38m30s114.png vlcsnap-2017-02-04-12h39m21s994.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,eiken.png vlcsnap-2019-12-31-12h24m19s356.png vlcsnap-2019-12-31-12h25m36s786.png vlcsnap-2019-12-31-12h28m31s995.png vlcsnap-2019-12-31-12h30m51s087.png External Link *http://eiken.wikia.com/wiki/Kirika_Misono *http://eiken.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoko_Morooka *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eiken_(manga) *http://eyevocal.ottawa-anime.org/beingupfront/05.htm *http://king-cr.jp/special/eiken/ch_kirika.html *http://manga.wikia.com/wiki/Eiken_(manga) *http://saburox.deviantart.com/art/CM-Kirika-s-Offer-389493585 *http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/Eiken *http://woot.iiichan.net/index.php?image=179 *http://www.deviantart.com/spooky-gh0st/art/Redraw-G-Cup-Mother-2018-753375722 **http://www.deviantart.com/spooky-gh0st/art/OLD-G-Cup-Mother-6-3-2011-638298443 *http://yukatakeuchifan.bakunyuu.com/eiken.html *http://yukatakeuchifan.bakunyuu.com/eiken-kirika.html Category:Characters